On Holidays Again
by Parent12D
Summary: A sequel to 'Homecooked Eds', the Kankers are on holidays again, this time taking it to Double D's house, getting Double D all anxious and upset as Andrew decides to join the Kankers as their tour guide. How will this all turn out? Find out now! Rated T for some of the content present.
1. Part 1

**Hello there everyone! Here is another new story for this series!**

 **There's not much to say this time aside from giving out the basic summary for this story:**

 **As a sequel to 'Homecooked Eds', this story features the Kankers going on holiday again, this time making their vacation spot on Double D's yard and stirring more trouble, getting the Eds (especially Double D) completely anxious and such. Andrew on the other hand, wants to be their tour guide and at one point, Andrew explains to the Eds just exactly why he isn't afraid of and why he isn't even a little taken aback by the Kankers like everyone else is.**

 **Yeah I plan on giving Andrew a clearer background in this story and future stories as well if you all must know.**

 **Well enough with my rant, time to start this story now. How will this holiday go for the Kankers, and what about Double D's house? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was another gorgeous day in the town of Peach Creek, and in the cul-de-sac we all know and love, Andrew was running out of his house in a rush, as Eddy told him that he had something he'd like to show him and the other Eds at Double D's house, and since Andrew had nothing else to do, he was able to go and see what's up. When he finally made it to the stop, he started to catch his breath.

"Hey guys, I finally made it," Andrew panted. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"Perfect timing there Andrew," Eddy grinned. "For a minute there, I thought you didn't have it in you squirt."

"Okay, so what did you want to show us," Andrew asked.

"Feast your eyes boys, as we have come across the coolest thing we found today," Eddy went to uncover the cover.

"Oh, is it a chicken caller," Ed took a guess.

"Not even close Ed," Eddy retorted. "Behold!"

He took the cover off and revealed it to be none other than what appeared to be a motorcycle, a kickass looking motorcycle too.

"Wow, I'm astonished here Eddy," Double D said. "How on Earth did you come across something like this?"

"I found it in the junkyard," Eddy told him. "No one was using it so I took it back to the cul-de-sac to show off."

"Cool motorcycle Eddy," Ed remarked.

"Yes I know it is Lumpy," Eddy said confidently. "What do you think Andrew?"

"It's very cool Eddy," Andrew admired the motorcycle. "Looks like something my cousin showed me once."

"Yeah well anyway I was about to take it for a ride around the block," Eddy told.

"But Eddy, is it safe to ride in," Double D asked.

"Relax Double D," Eddy told him. "I got it all under control."

It was then Kevin showed up to see what was going on.

"What the heck are you-" He was cut short when he saw the motorcycle for himself. "Where the heck did you _dorks_ find a very kickass motorcycle like that?"

"We found it Kevin, and that's top secret," Eddy confidently told him. "I was about to show it off!"

"Like my foot you dork," Kevin retorted.

"Yeah yeah whatever shovel chin," Eddy waved him off as he got on the motorcycle. "Check this out guys!"

Eddy then started it and then rode it for a good distant or so… only to crash it into a nearby tree minutes later. Kevin felt the need to laugh, and Double D could only cover his eyes at what he just saw.

"Oh my," Double D shook his head. "This is something I'd expect Ed to do."

"This _is_ something I really wanted to do Double D," Ed commented.

"I bet," Andrew remarked.

"So did it dent," Eddy then saw the wrecked motorcycle for himself. "Oh crap…"

"Ha ha, looks like you _dorks_ can't even ride a motorcycle without being so dorky about it," Kevin laughed at them. "What a bunch of dorks! Ha ha ha!"

It was then Kevin started walking away, laughing in the process.

"Laugh at it will ya Kevin," Eddy shouted angrily shaking his fist. "I will have the last laugh someday!"

"Oh dear, this is really going to require some motorcycle insurance," Double D complained. "Insurance that we don't even have."

"Why would we need insurance Sockhead," Eddy retorted as he approached them. "Do you have any idea how much it costs!?"

"Oh well excuse me then Eddy, I had absolutely no idea what I was thinking," Double D said sarcastically. "I'll be in my trailer."

It was then Double D hit the front end of a trailer and fell down back first.

"DOUBLE D GOT A TRAILER!" Andrew and Ed shouted together.

"What the, since when did _you_ get a trailer Mr. Oneshot?!" Eddy asked in jealously.

"My, I'm guessing some unexpected tourists lost there way here," Double D concluded.

Andrew took a minute to check out the trailer and realized something was familiar about the sky blue trailer.

"You know guys, there's something absolutely familiar about this trailer," Andrew rubbed his chin.

"Now that you mention it Andrew, your right," Double D agreed. "But where have we seen it before…"

"Who cares if it's familiar or not," Eddy snorted. "Let's get rid of it!"

Eddy tried pushing it off, but to no avail.

"Ed, give me a hand will ya!?" Eddy demanded.

"Found one," Ed showed him Double D's hand, causing both Eddy and Double D to stare in annoyance as Ed chuckled.

"That joke never gets old huh," Andrew admitted.

"Hey guys I just thought of something I…" Ed started before losing track. "Never mind, I lost track of it!"

It was then they heard three familiar women's laughter coming from nearby. Eddy instantly recognized it as did the other Eds.

"That sound," Eddy then panicked. "KANKERS!"

"Oh dear, and we're in the open!" Double D panicked.

"Let's hide in their trailer!" Ed grabbed the other two Eds and Andrew.

"Not again Ed!" Both Eddy and Double D shouted.

"Yay, let's play hide and seek!" Andrew shouted as they all hid underneath the sink this time…

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the Kankers entered their trailer, all of which were wearing summer vacation clothes.

"I can't wait for the folks to see this one," Marie grinned, bearing a camera in her hands as she was recording something.

"Hey look at me girls; I'm a TV star once again." May proclaimed when Lee pushed her out of the way.

"Move it or lose it May," Lee snorted. "Not this again Marie, get that camera outta my face, I've had a long day today!"

Lee shoved the camera Marie was holding away from her as they all got a good look at their trailer, which looked like a complete mess.

"Hey, I could have sworn we asked for someone to clean this up while we were out," Lee stated.

"Yeah whatever, guess May has to be the one to clean it then," Marie retorted. "Get cracking will ya bonehead?!"

May was just about to protest about this when suddenly, she heard something in their trailer.

"Do you girls hear that?" She asked them.

Lee and Marie then heard it too.

"I hear it too May," Marie agreed.

"It sounds like its coming from the kitchen," Lee pointed out as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah but where," May questioned.

Moments later, a stinky smell came from underneath the sink as the Eds along with Andrew had to vacate from underneath instantly.

"Good Heavens, where on Earth did such a foul odor come from," Double D complained, pitching his nose.

"Who stepped on a duck," Ed stated waving his hand.

"Hey don't look at me," Eddy insisted. "It wasn't me."

"Me either," Andrew said. "I didn't think the sink would smell so bad."

The Kankers were shocked for a minute, which immediately turned into excitement.

"IT'S OUR BOYFRIENDS!" They said together as the Eds now looked nervous while Andrew looked hyped.

"We've been looking everywhere for you boys," Lee pointed out.

"Yeah you see, we're looking for some tour guides," May insisted showing them her bare foot.

"Tour guides," Andrew looked confused.

"Tour guides!?" Eddy looked furious.

"Allow me Eddy," Double D then faced the sisters. "Girls if you would please be so kind as to vacate from my front yard immediately, I would appreciate it."

The sisters then looked at them in excitement.

"But we're on holidays again!" They said together.

"Oh dear," Double D had a look of panic. "Not again, not again!"

"You girls get to go on holidays," Andrew asked as if it were a surprise to him.

"You betcha squirt," Lee smirked. "We get to enjoy some sun."

"We get plenty of sweat on our backs," Marie had a wicked grin on her face.

"And look, we brought back some souvenirs for you boys," May got out some shopping bags and dumped out some stuff that looked like it came from Ed's room, such as that mask, some monster toys, including the infamous Baron O' Beefdip, among other sci-fi/horror/monster movie stuff as Ed got a good look at the stuff and started thinking.

"Uh guys, why this stuff seems so familiar to me," Ed asked all confused.

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy shouted, as it instantly clicked in Ed's brain.

"AHHHHH! MY ROOM HAS BEEN INFESTED WITH GIRL GERMS GUYS!" Ed panicked.

"And look, we even found ourselves a neat looking back scratcher too," May then showed them their 'back scratcher', which was really none other than Plank as Jonny saw this from nearby, looking pretty angry.

"Gimme that stupid thing May," Lee sneered as she snatched Plank from her hands. "Don't you have any collections of the last time we went on holidays you dolt?! That crazy bald kid attacked us like a rabid squirrel because we stole this 'backscratcher' from him!"

"Oh right, how could I forget," May had lost track of the memory.

"Well you're an idiot May," Marie retorted as Lee tossed Plank right out the window.

"I gotcha Plank!" Jonny went and caught Plank right before he hit the ground. "Boy Plank, for a minute there, I thought those Kankers would hold you hostage again."

Jonny then walked off, carrying Plank in his hands.

Back with the Eds, Double D was shaking, Ed had his belongings on hand and Eddy sneered at the Kankers, while Andrew was willing to be their tour guide.

"HOW ABOUT YOU KANKERS GET LOST!?" Eddy snarled at them.

"Yeah, and forget about that lovey dovey stuff your known for too," Ed blurted out.

"Lovey Dovey," The Kankers grew seductive as the Eds knew what they were going to do now.

"Ed you bonehead," Eddy simply said.

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds shouted as the trailer bounced back and forth as the Eds ran out, dragging a reluctant Andrew with them as Double D closed the door behind him.

"Forgive me for this," Double D closed the door on Marie who was making a kissy face at him, red lip stick on and everything. Once they got into Double D's house, they locked up all the doors to the house and everything.

* * *

Andrew wanted to get out though.

"Let me out guys," Andrew said.

"No can do Andrew," Ed stated.

"But I want to become the Kankers' tour guide," Andrew stated. "I want to give them a vacation worth having!"

"You know Andrew, that's something I don't get," Eddy got a little aggravated. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FRIENDLY TO THE KANKERS!? WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF THEM!?"

"Eddy does have a point thought Andrew," Double D agreed. "How could you possibly have no fear at all with those relentless Kanker Sisters?"

"You want to know the reason why I'm not afraid of them," Andrew wondered as the Eds shook their heads in a hasty manner. "Alright I'll tell you the reason."

Andrew sat down on a stool and started his explanation.

"You see guys, before I moved to Peach Creek, I live in a nearby location known as Lime Stream," Andrew started explaining. "There, I lived in an area similar to this one, and in that particular neighborhood, these three girls that lived in the area would always be roaming the streets, wanting to find some potential boys to have as their boyfriends and hold on too, most of which didn't last a long time, and the Kankers remind me a lot of them. One of those girls was a hot looking pink haired goth chick."

 _And man was she beautiful._ Andrew thought to himself. _Too bad she never seemed interested in me and never wanted to get hooked up with me at all._

Andrew sighed in a sad manner as he shook that thought out of his head and continued speaking.

"Anyway, these three girls would always go and smother the heck out of any potential good looking boys they could get their hands on, and they would leave kiss marks all over them," Andrew continued. "I grew use to it simply because they would flirt with me on occasions because I was good looking, and they would smother all over me, mainly due to having the need for lust, instead of actual love. After a while it didn't seem to bother me at all, like it did with the other kids in the neighborhood. Unfortunately, when it came to me moving out of that town, I had to leave without them knowing I was leaving, or rather, I couldn't tell them because I couldn't find them."

"So do you still have any way of contacting them Andrew," Double D asked curiously.

"Sadly no, sometimes I wish I did, but I couldn't and it was probably for the best too," Andrew then finished his explanation. "Eventually, when I got here and moved here, when I met the Kankers, they reminded me a lot of the girls I remembered from Lime Stream and therefore I wasn't bothered with the Kankers smothering me a lot."

 _Especially Marie… I wish that I could hook up with her…_ Andrew sighed to himself. A moment after Andrew finished his explanation, Double D felt like commenting.

"Wow that was rather… an intriguing story you told us Andrew."

"I know it was Double D," Andrew nodded in agreement.

"I love stories guys, like how I love chickens," Ed stated.

"Alright alright, now that that's done, let's barricade all the doors and such before the Kankers break it," Eddy declared.

"But Eddy, we can't barricade these doors," Double D insisted. "My parents would be furious if they found out our belongings were used to keep these doors from opening!"

"Oh sure Sockhead," Eddy sounded sarcastic as he then asked. "Would you rather be forced to have sex against your will with Marie Kanker?"

Double D them started sweating and was red from humiliation at the thought as Andrew had what looked like a pouty looking face, as if it were from jealousy.

"I think we should barricade the house," Double D said in a quick manner, not wanting to have forced sex with Marie.

"I knew you would make the right decision Double D," Eddy smirked. "Let's start barricading guys."

"Right behind you Eddy," Ed shouted. "THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO DO!"

"Sure thing Eddy," Andrew sounded a little disappointed that he couldn't be the tour guide for the Kankers…

* * *

A minute later, the doors were being blocked off as Eddy kept commanding in a desperate manner.

"C'mon c'mon guys, hurry it up, these doors can't block themselves!" Eddy said hastily.

Double D was trying to push a TV in front of the door, but since he couldn't lift a butterfly, he was struggling to push it. Andrew was being hesitant with grabbing stuff as Ed grabbed a nearby stool.

"Here's a stool for blocking," Ed placed a stool in front of the door as Andrew eventually placed some stuff in front of the door too.

"Hurry up guys, keep grabbing stuff before they break in!" Eddy shouted.

Little do they know that the Kankers already broke in somehow as the three of them were on Double D's couch.

"Here's a couch for blocking," Ed grabbed the couch the Kankers were sitting on, oblivious to who was sitting on it as they were now sitting in thin air, automatically breaking one law of physics.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of dance," May questioned.

"According to the tour guide brochure it is," Marie smirked. "What a wonderful display."

Andrew noticed them and was grinning widely while Double D noticed them and started stuttering.

"Uh, Ed-d-d-d-d-d-dyyyy!" Double D stuttered.

"Not with the bird calls again Double D," Eddy groaned.

"Here's a cup for blocking," Ed came back with a cup to use to block the door.

"Double D thinks he's a bird again," Eddy complained as Ed saw who was in the house now. "I flipping hate birds!"

"KA-KA-KA-KA-KA!" Ed starting cawing like a parrot as Lee then commented.

"Well there goes the wonderful call of the yellow bellied boyfriend again," Lee along with her sisters revealed themselves.

"How the hell did they get in through all the barricaded doors," Eddy questioned seeming confused as Andrew still had that grin on his face.

"That's a trademark secret my little Eddy," Lee smirked.

"Grrrrrr…" Eddy grew red in anger.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS," Double D noticed foot prints on the floor. "YOU GIRLS DIDN'T EVEN WIPE YOUR FEET BEFORE ENTERING!"

"Yeah so," Marie snorted as she was now chewing bubble gum. "Got a problem with that bub?"

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Double D screamed in panic. "Now I have to clean this up! Messy, messy, messy!"

Double D stormed off to clean up the foot prints.

"Hey cutie," Marie stood up referring to Andrew. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it," Andrew was starting to sweat as Marie approached him.

"Here put this on," Marie showed him a hula skirt. "You'll look good in it."

She then whispered into Andrew's ear so only he could hear her.

"After all hot stuff, you'd be doing some contemplation for me like I asked for, companion," Marie then grinned in a seductive manner as Andrew remembered the companionship they formed in the junkyard.

"Why of course I will do that Marie," Andrew whispered back. "We are companions after all."

Marie giggled as she backed away and Andrew put it on, still wearing his trademark clothes as Marie got out her camera.

"He's so cute," She said with a rather suggestive tone as Andrew blushed from that commented. "How about a little hula hula?"

"You got it," Andrew said with such enthusiasm as he complied, while Marie pressed the record button. She started laughing afterwards, as Andrew did the same thing. "This is fun!"

"You bet it is," Marie snickered as Double D had been cleaning up the foot trails left behind.

"Hey Marie, get me with Eddy," Lee said, grabbing Eddy by the hair, getting him pissed, but Marie ignored her. "HEY, MARIE, DID YOU HEAR ME!? I SAID FILM ME!?

"Film WHAT!? You're just standing their doing nothing," Marie snapped back, getting in her face.

"I wanted to hang Eddy up as an accessory," Lee protested.

"That's what you always do!"

"Hey Girls, what are you arguing about," May jumped in, on top of Ed. "We're suppose to be having fun! We're on holidays remember!?"

"Yeah, your right May," Marie ran over to give her a hug.

"Yeah, we're a family girls," Lee agreed as she dropped Eddy. "GROUP PHOTO TIME!"

"Oh, oh, I love group photos," Andrew jumped in excitement.

"Hey Andrew, here take it," Marie gave him the camera for a minute. "Make it good will ya?"

"You got it Marie!" Andrew shouted as Marie ran to join Lee, with May running after them afterwards.

"Let's go by the large amount of sticky notes girls," May called out as they were in the kitchen, sticky notes placed everywhere by the girls as they were right below the pantry.

"HI MOM," Lee shouted as Andrew was about to take the picture but Double D, having just cleaned the foot prints got in the way.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY STICKY NOTES," Double D cried out.

"Excuse me Double D, I'm planning on getting a really good shot at this," Andrew commented.

Double D then looked confused as he then commented.

"Andrew this is something I'd expect from Ed!"

"That again is something I really wanted to do," Ed admitted, kicking his foot arms behind his back.

"Ed, do this, get rid of… my sticky notes?" Double D then noticed the Kankers were gone.

"Should I put them in the garbage can?"

"Double D I think I know where they went," Andrew said.

"Where?"

"They went upstairs," Andrew stated. "I think they're going to go through your room."

"Oh dear," Double D had a look of anxiety on his face. "Let's go guys!"

"Alright don't have a cow Double D," Eddy retorted.

"Cows and Chickens are my favorite guys," Ed commented.

"Alright, let's go," Andrew said as they all went upstairs to Double D's room…

* * *

When they got to his room, they saw Kankers already going through his stuff; Lee was going through his closet, May was digging through his underwear drawer, and Marie was about to help herself to the bed to stretch.

"GOOD LORD, GIRLS LEAVE AND VACATE FROM MY ROOM AT ONCE!" Double D shouted.

"Nah ah buddy boy," Marie said, jumping onto the bed, ruining the blanket and resting her feet on it with her shoes on, getting Double D even more riled up. "Who's gonna make us? Not you!"

Marie blew a bubble with her gum which popped afterwards as Ed, Eddy and Andrew watched as Double D entered his room. It was then May found something.

"Hey, are these My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic boxer shorts," May held up what really looked like MLP boxer shorts which had Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle on them. Marie looked interested and took a closer look at them. It was then she started cackling with her sisters at the fact that Double D owns those boxers.

Meanwhile, Eddy saw the boxers for himself and started laughing too along with Ed who joined in as well. Andrew wasn't laughing; instead he had a smirk on his face as Double D pulled his hat over his head in humiliation.

"Woo hoo Double D, you lucky, _lucky_ dog," Andrew smirked. "I wish I had some Pinkie Pie boxer shorts."

"I wish I had some chicken dog boxer shorts," Ed blurted out.

Double D peeked from his hat and then told him.

"Uh… they're my distant cousins' boxers," He blatantly lied. "So what?"

"It says 'EDDWARD' on the tag," Marie sang in a teasing, taunting manner as Double D looked like he had enough.

"ENOUGH, GIMME THOSE BOXER SHORTS AND VACATE FROM MY ROOM, IMMEDIATELY!" Double D snapped as he grabbed a hold of the boxer, and a tug o war started between Double D and Marie… with Marie having the bigger advantage.

"Ed, I would love to help Double D with his problem, but this is just too good," Eddy snickered.

"Let's dip it in gravy and call it 'Carl' Eddy!" Ed blurted again.

"C'mon dreamboat," Marie said in a flirting manner. "Let go and put these boxers on for me will ya?"

"Absolutely not Marie," Double D groaned, getting tired out.

Marie then went and wrapped the boxers around him like a snake, and then twirled him, moving him right in front of May.

"Hi Double D," May greeted as he was then flung away from her. "Bye Double D!"

Double D spun for a moment before shaking his head and regaining himself. Andrew along with Ed and Eddy ran over to him.

"Boy Double D that looked like a lot of fun" Andrew commented. "I'd love to play 'tug-o war' sometime too."

Double D then noticed all three Kankers had heavily seductive looks on their faces. Double D then grew nervous as he then commented.

"Uh guys…" He stuttered. "I think the Kankers are becoming quite amorous again!"

"Wait, what's amorous," Andrew asked, not knowing what it meant.

Double D took a minute to whisper the definition in his ear. Once he was finished, Andrew went completely stiff, sweating in a profuse manner, face going red from hearing the definition and the side parts of his hair that was next to his ears then started curling up as a result.

"Whoa… My…" Andrew was speechless.

 _I wouldn't mind having Marie Kanker get completely amorous with me._ Andrew thought to himself. _OH GOODNESS, WHAT AM I THINKING! This is a kid's show, isn't it? Or is it a story?_

"Hello? Guys, remember? Amorous? Kankers? Us getting laid by them? Run away?" Eddy reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Ed remembered. "RUN AWAY!"

The Eds started bolting out of the house.

"LAST ONE OUT IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Eddy called out as the Eds vacated from the house.

"Guess I'm a rotten egg then," Andrew said as he refused to leave the Kankers. His side parts of his hair were still curled but he managed to walk downstairs with the Kankers as they called out.

"You boys are going to have to come back eventually!" Lee called out.

"Especially you Oven Mitt!" Marie called out afterwards. "This is _your_ house after all!"

The Kankers then let out their trademark laughter as Andrew joined in with them as they continued their 'holiday' in Double D's house without the host there…

* * *

Sometime later, water started flooding right out of Double D's house as the Kankers and Andrew were attempting at surfing with a taken down door.

"WEE HOO!" May cheered. "That was awesome!" The door struggled to go down the stairs.

"This whole water park idea stinks," Marie retorted.

"Hey it's not my fault the water currency sucks around here," May defended herself.

"Everything's your fault May," Lee snorted.

"Eh, I've seen better," Andrew simply said. "Hey let's take a photo together!"

"Eh, whatever," Lee shrugged her shoulders.

Marie and May went for it afterwards as the Eds were watching the action from nearby.

"Guys, they are completely violating my house," Double D referred to the Kankers in a horrified manner. "They're making a mess of it!"

"They're amateurs Double D, don't make me laugh," Ed commented.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said from behind them as he then wanted to know what's going on. "What are you guys up to?" He noticed the Kankers' trailer on Double D's lawn. "Is that the Kankers' Trailer on your lawn Double D? Are they throwing a party in there or something?"

"If you must know they're on holidays again, and Andrew decided to join them and be their _tour guide._ " Eddy did the finger signal when he said 'tour guide'.

"Yeah and they are completely trashing the house," Double D stated.

"Oh is that so? They seem like real party animals on vacation wouldn't you say," Chaosky said in amusement.

"They're amateurs Chaosky," Ed stated.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say Ed," Chaosky said.

It was then a nearby scream shouted.

 **"ED!"**

Just then, Sarah stomped over to them, looking really pissed off about something.

"Sarah," Ed looked confused by what she could be angry about.

"MOM IS GOING TO BE SO MAD WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT YOU INVITED GUESTS INTO THE HOUSE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!" Sarah shouted, glaring at Ed as if he made a mistake. Ed knew what she was talking about and that it was the Kankers who went into his house to take some of his stuff.

"But Sarah, I-" He was cut short when Lee called out.

"Hey Eds, here's some of our mentionable," Lee approached them with a bag of laundry. "Get this stuff washed and don't skip a beat will ya?!"

It was then Lee noticed Sarah was present, the latter of which lost all her anger and it was now replaced with fear.

"Well lookie here, looks like Mrs. Loudmouth decided to join us," Lee then garnered a very nasty smirk on her face. "Care to be our personal associate for the day missy?"

Sarah was now scared as she then said.

"On second thought Ed, I think I'm going back to my room now," Sarah said quickly as she then bolted straight towards her house immediately afterwards.

"That's what I thought," Lee smirked and then started snickering as she walked back to her sisters and Andrew who was still playing as their tour guide.

"Wow guys, looks like the girls really love making you their personal butlers," Chaosky commented. "And by the looks of the perfectly sunny weather outside, they won't be leaving here anytime soon."

"Yeah right, rub it in why don't ya," Eddy retorted as an idea then came to his mind. "Wait, that's it, I know exactly how to get rid of them!"

Eddy then smirked as a result.

"Guys, looks like summer's gonna call it quits early for the Kanker Sisters."

"Oh fine," Double D sighed. "Anything to get the Kankers to vacate from my property."

"I'll get the fan again Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"You go do that Monobrow!" Eddy stated. "Now watch as we put this plan into action once again!"

Eddy kept that smirk on his face as he was about to put that plan into action, as Chaosky decided it was best for him to go back to the house to take care of some important business. The plan Eddy had in mind was about to be taken place…

* * *

 **END OF PART ONE…**

 **YEAH, BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH, THIS STORY WILL BE IN TWO PARTS, SO IT DOESN'T GO OVER 7,000 IN ONE CHAPTER! JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

 **NEXT TIME, EDDY PUTS HIS PLAN INTO ACTION THAT COULD GET THE KANKERS OFF OF DOUBLE D'S FRONT LAWN! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AT THIS POINT!**

 **FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! GOODBYE READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this story now!**

 **Now I have nothing important to say here, aside from this: Will Eddy's plan to get rid of the Kankers actually works? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from previously, the Kankers were now outside in the sun, wearing bathing suits like they did with the water park idea, as May was lying on her belly on a nearby table, Lee was relaxing on a chair sofa she brought out and Marie was stretching out on the couch she brought out, smirking while relaxing as Andrew went to get them drinks, taking notice of the fact that Double D's boxers from before were being used as a flag. Eventually, May was starting to get crispy so she then called out.

"Hey Marie, can you flip me over, I'm getting crispy?!" Marie ignored her like last time as May then said louder.

"Marie, flip me over, I'm getting crispy!" Lee was hearing this and was getting agitated by it. Of course Marie was _still_ ignoring her plea, resulting in May screaming.

 **"MARIE!"** Marie still didn't respond as Lee approached May.

"Shut up May," She simply said, flipping the table with May on top over. A minute later, the relaxing Marie then looked startled when Lee jumped onto the couch and then asked her.

"Hey, don't you hear your little sister calling for you?"

"Nope," Marie simply said smirking. "Must be this vacation air, I guess."

"Hey girls, here's your drinks," Andrew came out with the drinks on hand, placing them on a nearby table.

"Why isn't this grand," Lee smirked.

"Yup, our cutie got our drinks for us as promised," Marie commented, while grinning. "What a man, right."

As she said that, she grabbed one of Lee's armpit hairs and pluck one out, resulting in Lee shrieking and Marie laughing hysterically.

"Sucker!" Marie cackled.

"Why you…" Lee sneered as Marie made a run for it. "Get back here!"

They started running as Andrew was enjoying this.

"That looks like fun," Andrew smiled.

"Oh, what the heck happened?" May wondered, crawling out from underneath the table she was under.

"Oh nothing, your sisters are having fun," Andrew smirked.

It was then it started raining over all four of them, which got them shocked.

"Crap, its raining!" Lee and Marie said together as they then ran over to May.

"Rain? Like last time," She wondered as the other two sisters used May as an umbrella.

"Oh boy, rain can be fun at times," Andrew boasted.

"Ah, summer rain you can never predict them," Double D said from the roof, using a pasta strainer and a hose to make it rain. "Commence thunder once again Eddy!"

"You got it Double D!" Eddy then slammed a hammer into a trash can, making it rumbling as the girls and Andrew heard this.

"Thunder too," May questioned as her hair was then zipped up with the other girls with her. A moment later, the girls were now soaking in the rain.

"We're not letting a little bit of rain ruin our vacation," Lee proclaimed, grabbing a hold of May.

"Absolutely not!" Andrew sounded quite determined.

The rain then ceased and was then replaced with a strong hurricane like wind.

"Woo hoo! Windy days are here!" Andrew whooped excitedly.

The wind was so strong that it sent Marie careening towards the trailer door.

"Hang on May, this wind is too strong," Lee stated as May was eventually pried out of her hands and careening right onto Marie. It was revealed that Ed was using that giant fan from before to make it as windy as he grabbed a nearby bush.

"I've wanted to do this again." Ed remarked dropping the bush in front of the fan.

"I can't see," Lee complained as the bush hit her, causing her to careening right onto her two sisters, as a tree them caused them to be pushed right into the trailer. While this was happening, a helpless Jimmy dressed as a pilot was being shown flying from the wind currents.

"My thighs, they're burning again!" Jimmy cried out as he was then sent out of sight.

"Great, now get rid of them Ed!" Double D cried out to him.

"Okay Dokey Smokey!" Ed remarked, turning off the fan. "That rhymes!"

Ed went and lifted the trailer up with the tree inside as Andrew saw what Ed was doing.

"Hey Ed, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing what I do best, which is getting rid of the Kanker pests, and letting them know not to mess with the best, since the best don't like to mess!" Ed started making rhymes again.

"Now what?" Lee questioned from within the trailer.

Ed then tossed the trailer away, sending it riding down the rode with the tree inside, Andrew looking all shocked by what Ed did.

"Now don't even think about it, THINK ABOUT IT!" Ed shouted.

"Okay Ed, enough with the rhymes now," Double D begged approaching him with Eddy by his side. "Now that they have vacated, we have a house that we need to clean up!"

"Whatever," Eddy shrugged his shoulders.

"HEY GIRLS WAIT UP!" Andrew ran after the trailer. "COME AND TAKE A VACATION ON MY LAWN!"

"Where is he going?" Double D asked as Andrew left the scene.

"Forget him, don't we have a house we need to clean up," Eddy stated.

"Sure, since it was your idea to begin with Eddy," Double D said sarcastically.

"Right let's bounce." Eddy stated.

"Bouncing is my middle name Eddy!" Ed ran after the other two Eds as they then started cleaning up around Double D's house…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kankers' trailer was sent riding as Andrew was chasing after it, with the Kankers screaming on the inside. After several hours, the Kankers were at the edge of Rethink Ave and were about to ride out of the Cul-De-Sac, ditching the tree in the process. But lucky for them, they got stuck in a rut that was nearby, allowing Andrew to catch up.

"Now what's going to happen," Lee asked rhetorically.

"Hey look, Andrew's coming," May pointed out the window to where Andrew was approaching the trailer.

"You mean our tour guide, and our man," Lee stated.

"What's our cute stud doing now," Marie raised an eyebrow as he was starting to lift up the trailer.

"I think he's bringing us to a new vacation spot." May took a guess.

"You know, I think you may be right May," Lee rubbed her chin.

"Alright girls, let me take you to my front yard to vacation!" Andrew called out.

"And there he goes, bringing us to a new vacation area!" Marie shouted as Andrew ran off, carrying the trailer over his head as he made a run for his house…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Double D's house, they got all the inside furniture from outside back into the house again as most of the messed up stuff was neatly put back in place again as Double D was wiping down the counter in the kitchen.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy," Double D said wiping the counter.

"That is something I'd expect from you Double D," Ed remarked.

"I know Ed," Double D sighed, having had a long and stressful day.

It was then they heard something coming from outside.

"You guys hear that," Eddy asked. "Sounds like its coming from outside!"

They looked outside and saw Andrew running by, shouting something as he was carrying the Kankers trailer to his front lawn.

"Looks like Dracula's up to something," Eddy stated. "Let's go find out what he's doing."

"Okay dokey Eddy," Ed followed behind him.

"Wait up guys," Double D called out. "Oh, curse this stressful overbearing story."

The Eds ran off to Andrew's front yard…

* * *

Andrew finally made it to his house and placed the trailer down on the yard with a thud, as this got Chaosky's attention as he looked out the window.

"What's a trailer doing on our…" He stopped short as he noticed what trailer was on the lawn. **"TRAILER!"**

He ran outside as he saw Andrew dusting himself in front of the trailer.

"Andrew, what the heck is this all about!?" Chaosky asked in exaggeration.

"Come on Chaosky, the Kankers needed a new vacation spot and I decided to have them use our front yard for their new location." Andrew explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must check up on my friends, they have me as their tour guide after all!"

Before Chaosky could protest, Andrew went into the trailer, slamming the door behind him, leaving Chaosky motionless with a shocked look on his face. It was then the Eds showed up.

"HEY CHAOSKY, THERE'S A-" Ed started to shout but he then cut himself short. "Oh. I guess you already know!"

"Hey girls, mind if I get you some refreshments," Andrew asked the Kankers within the trailer.

"Nah, we're good cutie," Marie told him. "Why don't you come and join us on the couch."

The sisters were lounging on the couch now as Marie patted on a spot next to her.

"Oh sure Marie, I'd love to," Andrew smiled as he ran over to join the Kankers on the couch, placing himself next to Marie.

Outside the trailer, Chaosky started a heated argument or more of some desperation with the Eds.

"Look Eds, take this trailer back, it's yours!" Chaosky cried out.

"Nah ah, it's yours now," Eddy protested.

"No way hose-say, it's yours!" Chaosky countered.

"No, it's yours!" Eddy argued.

"It's yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"ED HELP US OUT HERE!" Double D cried in exaggeration to his tall friend, standing off to the side like a goofball as usual.

"Well one plus one equals one on a bun, which is also one plus one, plus two plus two being two friends like brothers that end up becoming three peas in a pod!" Ed blurted out the most random, most nonsensical comment he ever made.

"ED!" Both Double D and Eddy cried out in aggravation as the Kankers and Andrew were relaxing, not paying any attention to mind with the argument going on outside.

"Now this is what I call a vacation," Marie commented.

"It's just like the cruise Ma took," Lee added.

"Yeah, and this time I don't feel like I'm going to be sick," May remarked with relief.

"I say, this was the most kind of fun and excitement I ever had with you girls," Andrew commented, getting the girls to smirked suggestively.

"I'm glad you feel that way, _cutie,_ " Marie went and gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek, triggering him to blush some more. "Let's just enjoy the rest of this holiday we have left."

"You got it Marie," Andrew smiled as he chilled out with the Kankers as they enjoyed the vacation for the rest of the time there was left for the Kankers' holidays, as Chaosky continued arguing with Eddy and Double D outside, as Ed kept blurting out more random nonsense. Andrew had no idea the Kankers had holidays at all, so today he learned something new about them, something he never knew about before. It was shaping to be a good and enjoyable holiday for the Kankers, as Andrew could only wait in excitement as to what else could be in store for him…

* * *

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY EVERYONE! I KNOW I DID!**

 **OKAY, LONG STORY SHORT, AS SHOWN IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I HAD ANDREW GIVE HIMSELF A REASON AS TO WHY HE ISN'T AFRAID OF THE KANKERS AND WHY HE ISN'T BOTHERED BY THEM, IN CASE SOME OF YOU WERE CONFUSED!**

 **AS FOR THE OTHER KIDS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC, I'LL GET TO THEM IN LATER STORIES! I PROMISE!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE SOME MORE STORIES IN MIND FOR NEXT TIME, BUT I JUST NEEDA LITTLE BREAK BEFORE DOING THEM. WHAT'S THE NEXT IDEA THAT I MIGHT DO!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
